Neville's Pain
by silly221
Summary: An insight into the mind of Neville Longbottom as he faces Lord Voldemort.


Neville's Pain

I was furious he was trying to call Harry a coward, he was trying to convince people that he was running away, but the majority of us knew he wouldn't do such a thing. I broke free from the crowd and started charging towards him, I don't know how I thought it was going to end but it's easy to say it didn't end well! I saw a flash of light as I went flying and crashed into the ground with a loud thump, I let out a grunt of pain and reached for my wand but it was out of my reach.

"And who is this?" He said in his quiet yet sinister voice as he pointed at me with his wand. "Who has kindly volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" I stared up at him, I was suddenly afraid of what he might do to me, I knew he wouldn't kill me straight away, he would want to humiliate me first. In the background I heard a familiar cackle, the laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange echoed through the grounds of the newly ruined castle.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the aurors, remember?" I saw Voldemort think for a moment and then his mouth folded into what seemed to be a sinister smile.

"Ah, yes, I remember," He was no doubt remembering how my parents were tortured to a fate worse than death, how they were now lay in hospital beds at St Mungos remembering nothing about themselves. "But you are a pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?" He asked me, and it suddenly became clear. He would go to any measures to have me on his side rather that kill me and waste clean blood.

"So what if I am?" I asked, I shouted it out so that everybody could hear me, I thought that if I was going to die, I might as well shout out my messages before I did.

"You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." I wanted to laugh, but I thought better of it. Yes I was brave, but I was brave for all the right reasons not all the wrong.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," I said, and then to add salt to the wound I shouted very loudly, "Dumbledore's Army!" There was a loud cheer coming from the crowd of survivors, he tried to silence them but somehow failed. The man who believed himself to be the greatest Wizard of all time was being stumped by a crowd of students.

"Very well," He said, and this time his voice spread fear through every ounce of my body. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," He paused before he almost whispered, "be it."

There was a silence filling the air, I watched as Voldemort waved his wand before me and waited for the result of his actions. I was waiting for a flash of light, or a bang, I certainly didn't expect to see a rather tatty looking bird flying out of the castle and into his hands. I watched as he unfolded it, it wasn't a bird, it was a very sorry looking sorting hat. If being sorted was my punishment I didn't mind, but I knew it would something a lot worse than that.

"There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School," I knew where he was going. "There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?" He pointed his wand at me and I was suddenly unable to move, I was scared of what he might do next. He then forced the hat over my head, it fell onto down my face until it was blocking my view of my surroundings, I could hear people behind me moving, and then the death eater in front of me casting spells. Then silence fell again.

"Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." And then suddenly the hat caught fire, the pain was unbearable, I tried to free myself but the body binding curse held me rooted to the ground. But then out of nowhere there were a mixture of sounds, I could hear the stomping of giants and the swooshing of bows and arrows being fired.

Suddenly I found the freedom in my feet to move again, the hat fell off my head and into my hands, I looked inside it to see something shining. I reached in to find what seemed to be a sword with rubies shimmering on the handle, in one single movement I pulled it out of the hat and sliced off the head of the giant snake that stood beside Voldemort. It's head span as it flew into the air, I felt so accomplished as Voldemort let out a silent scream, Harry was sure that the snake must be killed, and now it was, I had no idea what needed to happen next. Voldemort quickly grabbed his wand but there seemed to be some sort of shield between us.

"HARRY!" I heard Hagrid shout and I looked around to see what was happening. "HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY?" Suddenly the crowds were chaotic, there was screaming and everybody was being forced into the castle by the giants as they were attacked by a manner of flying creatures. Suddenly I was no longer centre of attention, I was merely a spectator of the many different duals that were taking place. I turned suddenly, just in time to see Mrs Weasley killing the woman who had once tortured my parents, that felt good.

And then suddenly there were excited gasps filling the Hall, I turned quickly to see Harry stood before Voldemort, very much alive.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry shouted, I thought we had done quite a lot to help already if I was honest. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." He said, as if we didn't already know. It had always been Harry, we all knew that he had been the chosen one from day one. Who else could it have been?


End file.
